


Jealous Sanders Sides Oneshots

by ChickenHitman07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jealous Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenHitman07/pseuds/ChickenHitman07
Summary: This is just what the title says; jelly Sanders Sides. It will probably mostly be prinxiety because I just cant with those two. Anyway enjoy if you click on the story and bye if you scroll away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Jealous Sanders Sides Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy please~~~

Roman sunk out, ignoring Patton's cries for him to stay and Deceit's - Janus' rather - smug face. He stood in his room a reflected on what Janus had said. It couldn't be true, could it? He wasn't evil, not like Remus. So why did he let the comment get to him so much? He knew it wasn't true, he didn't have any doubt in his mind that he was as good as he possibly could be, always guiding Thomas towards the right decision. 'But are you really as good as you believe you are?' A voice in the back of his mind nagged. Roman brushed the voice away instantly and shook his head. Of course he was, he was a prince after all. He had been the one to make Thomas go to the wedding, to protect Thomas from lying, like Janus so obviously wanted him to do. He knew all this yet it didn't stop the tears welling in his eyes. Regardless of its validity, the statement still stung. Roman wiped his tears away and out of his room towards the one person who could make him feel better 

~~~

Roman paused outside the blackened door of his boyfriends room. Normally, he would just let himself in and greet the short emo but this time wasn't normal. He heard small giggles coming from inside of Virgil's room and a familiar gloating voice that made his sad mood deepen. Pushing Virgil's door open slightly, he felt jealousy build up inside at the scene he saw. Virgil and Remus were sitting on the floor, leaning on the front of Virgil's bed, in front of his T.V. The T.V showed a scoreboard from Mario Kart and the username 'Dukey' had won first place with 'Virge' coming in second. Both boys had controllers in their hands and the shorter emo, his emo, was lightly punching a grinning Remus while giggling.  
"You didn't really win, Remus. You kept on distracting me!" Virgil laughed as Remus caught his wrists when he had aimed another weak jab at him, grinning even wider, if possible, when the shorter boy pulled his hands back, as if his touch made them tainted. Knowing Remus as he did, he wouldn't be surprised if it were true.  
"You're just jealous, Virgie! I won fair and square and circle and rectangle!" Remus smirked.  
Virgil playfully glared at him and crossed his arms. "Re, you kept on sticking your foot in my face!"  
"You never said anything about not being able to do that, Virgie!" Remus cackled, throwing his arms up in exaggerated exasperation. Virgil pouted adrorably at him, a look usually saved for Roman, and said "I didn't think I had to!" Than he put on a series expression and stated slowly, as if talking to a five - year - old, "See, Remie, normal people dont stick their limbs in others' faces." The taller boy groaned and flopped his head into Virgil's lap, making Roman's jealousy grow significantly larger; his boyfriend usually shied away from all touch, even Patton's, except for his. This knowledge, selfish as it may be, always made Roman happy. Happy that no one, not even with intentions as pure as Patton's could touch his boyfriend. But now Virgil was letting someone else lay their head in his lap. He wasn't even pushing Remus' head away, just swatting at it lightly before just letting it be. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a moment before it was broken, of course, by Remus. "Nothing is on fire, fire is on things." He stated simply. Virgil didn't answer, only smiling down at Remus with a small, fond smile. "You know what, Remus? I've really missed hanging out with you, even though that was the 79th weird thought you've shared since coming to my room." 

Remus looks up at Virgil and beams. "I've missed you too, Virgie." He says, his voice quieter and softer than it usually is. The pair are quiet for a second before the moment is,once again, broken by Remus pulling his head up from the anxious side's lap with a smile much more mischievous than the one on his face a few seconds prior. "Alrighty Spider Boyo, I believe it is time for a rematch, which I will, of course, win!" Remus' smirk widened at Virgil's face of competitive rage and they both picked up their discarded controllers and started another game. 

Roman shut his boyfriend's door softly as the familiar Mario Kart music started up. He walked dejectedly back to his room, feeling far worse than he had when he first vacated it. Jealousy still bubbling up inside him, he pushed down tempting thoughts of pulling Remus out of HIS boyfriend's room and taking his rightful place. As soon as he shut his door, the tears he managed to hold back spilled. He knew Virgil wouldn't ever cheat on him and he supposed there was no real reason for his jealousy and certainly not his tears but he couldn't help it. 

Virgil giggling, pouting and letting people touch him was all things he only allowed Roman to see and do. But now Remus was in on it and it felt awful. It felt like he wasn't special anymore.

It felt like he had been replaced by his brother no less. 

And with that final thought swirling around in his mind, Roman curled up on his bed and fell into a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you managed to get to the end of the shitshow! If you want, you can comment any jealous Prinxiety requests or stuff. Anyway, byeee 
> 
> Also, kudos~ ;)


End file.
